


Tonight I wanna dance

by Kayim



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: “A man has to know how to dance.”





	Tonight I wanna dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harvey_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harvey_King/gifts).



> Dear Harvey_King,  
> I hope you like this treat - it's the first Kingsman fic I've written (although I've read a loooooooot!!). I just couldn't resist!
> 
> \----------  
> Title from the song "Slow Dance" by John Legend.

“A man has to know how to dance.” 

“I'm okay on the dancefloor,” Eggsy argued, with a smile on his face. He didn’t comment on the fact that the music was very much _not_ what he would hear at a nightclub.

Harry didn’t answer. Instead he stepped closer, reaching around to place one hand on Eggsy’s waist. Eggsy felt the warmth of Harry’s fingers through the soft fabric of his shirt, and automatically lifted his hand into Harry’s. Harry nodded and smiled, and Eggsy felt the warmth spread across his body.

He could get to like this type of dancing.


End file.
